Gender Bender (Episode Two of Slay-er)
by deanlovesaveleigh
Summary: As Chelsea gets used to a life with the Winchesters, they go into a town that has a slight problem. A trickster is in their midst. When the trickster finds out that the Winchesters are onto it, it turns them into women. CASTING: Girl!Dean - Amber Heard Girl!Sam - Missy Peregrym Girl!Castiel - Zooey Deschanel


_**EXT. **__**GREAT BARRINGTON, MA**__** – MALL –**__** MIDDLE OF DAY**_

**CHELSEA, DEAN and SAM are walking in a mall. The banner of the mall says "Great Barrington Mall". SAM DEAN are looking around at stores, and CHELSEA is rolling her eyes.**

CHELSEA

You guys really don't have to do this for me. I'm totally fine with the clothes I have on now.

DEAN

No! You should have at least two more outfits. Trust me, you may be able to get around with the bare minimum for a couple of days, but after awhile you're gonna need to wash your clothes. Then where are you gonna be?

CHELSEA

There's probably a case we could we working on right now. Instead we're out buying clothes for me. Right Sam?

SAM

Sorry, but I'm gonna have to agree with Dean on this one.

CHELSEA

Ugh...

DEAN

Is this a store you usually go into?

CHELSEA

Sure?

DEAN

Let's go in.

**CHELSEA looks at SAM pleadingly, but he just shrugs and they walk into the store. As they walk in, a saleswoman (chewing gum) comes to greet them.**

BRITTANY

Hello! My name is Brittany. Do you need any help today?

DEAN

I think we're good. We're just trying to find clothes for Chelsea, here.

BRITTANY

Are your parents taking you shopping today?

DEAN

Oh, uh no! No! We're siblings. She's our sister.

BRITTANY

Oh, I'm uh... so sorry.

DEAN

That's okay, I guess.

BRITTANY

(to CHELSEA)

What are you looking for today?

CHELSEA

Clothes.

**She looks at DEAN and SAM, who are edging her on to go in more detail.**

CHELSEA (CONT'D)

(sighs)

Shirts, jeans, I want at least two more outfits.

BRITTANY

Well, I can help you with that.

**BRITTANY motions for CHELSEA to follow her into the store. SAM and DEAN stand there awkwardly. A WOMAN looks at them funny, and DEAN waves.**

SAM

I'm gonna find a case.

(as he pulls out his laptop)

DEAN

Good idea.

**SAM sits down on the couch, as DEAN looks at clothes on a rack. He pulls a frilly pink one off and chuckles.**

DEAN

Hey Sam, I know you've been wanting a new shirt lately.

SAM rolls his eyes at him, and DEAN chuckles, putting the shirt back.

SAM

Hm. I found a case, and it's right here in San Diego too.

DEAN

Perfect, what is it?

SAM

It's... interesting.

DEAN

Interesting how?

SAM

Have a look for yourself.

**DEAN looks at SAM's laptop, and reads out loud.**

DEAN

"Woman Dies in Flying Accident". So?

SAM

Read more.

DEAN

"According to witness reports, a flying man was carrying Shelly Couldrow and she was struggling. Finally the man let her go, and she fell to the ground, dying instantly. The man was reported to be wearing a cape and tights, and wore the colours blue and red. One witness, Kelly Ross, says that the flying man was indeed superman." Woah, dude. Superman? We're up against superman?

SAM

Could be, or could be something else.

DEAN

Like...?

SAM

We could be dealing with a trickster.

DEAN

A trickster? We killed Gabriel though.

SAM

There's more than one trickster in the world Dean!

DEAN

I guess you could be right. We'll interview people tomorrow. The witness, Kelly Ross, we should talk to her.

SAM

The thing is why would the trickster kill Shelly with Superman? I mean there's gotta be a reason.

**We see BRITTANY listening in on their conversation. She smiles, and ducks behind the corner.**

DEAN

(takes the laptop, and reads some more)

I have one reason. Shelly was working on boycotting comic books about superheroes. Saying that they're too violent for little kids.

SAM

So, she was a bitch.

DEAN

Yup. Come on, taking away comic books? I used to read those things and I turned out fine!

SAM

Not violent at all.

DEAN

Exactl- oh. Shut up.

**CHELSEA comes out of the dressing room. She's wearing a black leather jacket, a dull green tank top, and ripped jeans.**

BRITTANY

Doesn't she look stunning?

DEAN

(impressed)

Yeah, definitely.

CHELSEA

It's not too fancy, it's useable.

SAM

I like it.

CHELSEA

Thanks.

BRITTANY

We also got five other shirts, and six other pairs of jeans. Also a brown leather jacket.

DEAN

Uh... just wondering. How much is all this gonna cost?

BRITTANY

We have very convenient prices on all of our clothing here.

DEAN

What's the convenient overall price?

BRITTANY

Um... let's discuss that over at the cash register.

**DEAN smiles weakly. CHELSEA smiles evilly, and DEAN glares as he makes his way to the cash register. CHELSEA goes back into the dressing room. SAM chuckles.**

_**INT. **__**GREAT BARRINGTON, MA**__** – IN IMPALA - AFTERNOON**_

**DEAN is driving the impala, with SAM shotgun and CHELSEA in the back.**

DEAN

Well. That freaking destroyed my wallet. But I'm over it.

CHELSEA

Hey, you said that you wanted to buy me outfits. I just bought outfits.

DEAN

Yeah, yeah. We have a case.

CHELSEA

What is it?

SAM

We're thinking it's a trickster.

CHELSEA

Why are you thinking that?

SAM

Superman dropped a woman fifty feet in the air.

CHELSEA

Wait, superman doesn't exist?

**SAM and DEAN roll their eyes.**

CHELSEA

Who are we gonna interview?

DEAN

Um... well we're gonna interview Kelly Ross. You're gonna wait in the car.

CHELSEA

Why?

DEAN

You're kinda 14.

CHELSEA

So?

SAM

I don't think she would believe that you're a cop.

CHELSEA

Right.

DEAN

We'll tell you all about it. We're interviewing her tomorrow. In the meantime we'll catch some z's.

CHELSEA

Perfect.

_**INT. SAN DIEGO – HOTEL ROOM – MORNING**_

**We don't see them (DEAN, SAM) in their hotel room sleeping. CHELSEA is out getting coffee. We hear DEAN get up, and he walks to the bathroom. Again, we do not see him. He turns on the tap in the sink, and takes a handful of water and splashes it in his face. He looks up to the mirror, when we finally see DEAN. We see that DEAN is actually a girl.**

DEAN

SON OF A-

**We go back to SAM sleeping as we hear a big bang. SAM is also a girl. SAM wakes up with a start when the bang happens.**

SAM

Dean?

**SAM**** hops out of bed and runs to aid his brother. We see DEANA on the floor, looking at the mirror hesitantly. SAM doesn't know that it's DEAN, so he grabs a gun and points it at her.**

SAM

Who are you, where's Dean?

DEAN

I am Dean! Who are you?

SAM

Sam Winchester!

DEAN

Sammy?

SAM

(realizing)

Dean?

**CHELSEA comes in, in normal form.**

CHELSEA

Hey! I brought donuts-

**She sees SAM and DEAN, only girls.**

CHELSEA

What the-

DEAN & SAM

Not now, Chelsea!

CHELSEA

Dean...Sam...?

DEAN

Okay... why are we girls?

SAM

Uh... I don't know!

CHELSEA

You guys are kinda cute.

DEAN & SAM

Shut up!

SAM

Do you think...?

DEAN

It was the trickster?

CHELSEA

Yeah...that's what I'm thinking. I mean, what else can turn guys into girls? It's quite a trick.

CASTIEL

Dean...

**Everybody turns to see that CASTIEL has popped up. Only CASTIEL is also in girl form.**

DEAN

Cas?

CASTIEL

Yes.

CHELSEA

Wait, you're Castiel?

CASTIEL

Who's she?

DEAN

Long story, you weren't here. Cas, you're a girl too?

CASTIEL

My vessel has been changed into a girl, yes.

DEAN

Huh. Looks like we're in the same boat.

CASTIEL

There is no boat involved.

DEAN

(speechless)

Uh... yeah.

CASTIEL

Who is she?

DEAN

Chelsea, she's the slayer.

CHELSEA

Hiya.

CASTIEL

The slayer? Really?

CHELSEA

Yeah.

CASTIEL

(to DEAN)

Why are you bringing her along? The slayer has never helped in the ending battles.

CHELSEA

Um, you know. I can still hear you.

CASTIEL

Sorry.

(to DEAN)

We'll talk when she cannot hear us.

**CHELSEA reaction shot**

SAM

Okay, so we're girls. Do you think this is a trickster?

CASTIEL

Have you been hunting a trickster?

DEAN

We were about to. We were gonna talk to Kelly Ross today.

CASTIEL

The trickster must have known that you guys were onto it.

CHELSEA

What I don't understand is why the trickster changed you too. You haven't been much of a help these past few weeks.

CASTIEL

I had to take a break.

CHELSEA

Whatever. I just don't understand why it had a bone to pick with you too.

CASTIEL

It must know that I am friends with Sam and Dean.

CHELSEA

So what? It thinks that you guys can't get it now because you're girls?

(singing voice)

Sexist.

SAM

I think it just wanted to faze us. Make us freak out and not hunt it anymore. But it made a huge mistake, now we have a reason to kill it.

DEAN

Let's go and hunt this son of a bitch down.

CHELSEA

Is your name gonna be Alanis Morisette now?

**SAM and DEAN roll their eyes, while CASTIEL stands there, not understanding that reference.**

CHELSEA

Or maybe, Yoko Ono?

_**INT. **__**GREAT BARRINGTON, MA**__** – KELLY'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON**_

SAM

Did you get the new ID's?

DEAN

Did I get the new ID's? Pfft. Here.

**DEAN hands SAM the ID.**

SAM

Dude, Samantha Page?

DEAN

Shut up, I'm Deana Bonham.

**SAM rolls his eyes. The camera backs up to see CHELSEA and CASTIEL sitting in the backseat.**

CHELSEA

So they won't let you go either?

CASTIEL

Apparently I'm not a good cop. Or a bad cop.

CHELSEA

Oh. Well I'm too young.

CASTIEL

To be an FBI agent?

CHELSEA

Yeah, usually 14 year olds are still in school?

CASTIEL

I know about your mother.

CHELSEA

Shut up.

CASTIEL

It wasn't your fault.

CHELSEA

I said, shut up. I don't wanna talk about this, especially not to you who I don't even know.

CASTIEL

Okay.

**PAUSE**

CHELSEA

Do you know who my father is?

CASTIEL

I'm afraid I don't. Only people more attached to heaven get that sort of information.

CHELSEA

Oh.

CASTIEL

Maybe you're not supposed to know.

CHELSEA

Excuse me?

CASTIEL

I know your father left you and your mother before you were even born. You have such a high, yet low expectation for him. If he can't fulfil those expectations, maybe that would make you depressed. Maybe life doesn't want you depressed, because you have more important things to worry about.

CHELSEA

You know, for a messed up angel, you're pretty smart.

CASTIEL

Thank you, I think.

**INSIDE KELLY'S HOUSE**

KELLY

Sorry for the mess, I can never keep this place clean.

DEAN

Oh, that's okay.

KELLY

What do you want? I already told the police everything.

SAM

Something new came up, so we need to ask a few questions.

KELLY

Uh, sure. I wasn't much help though.

SAM

We heard. You say that Superman killed her?

KELLY

Yeah. Kind of ironic though.

DEAN

How so?

KELLY

She was trying to get superhero comics out of libraries. She said they were too violent. Pfft. She was just being over protective.

SAM

Interesting. Has there been anyone new around town? Someone who's a little suspicious?

KELLY

(confused)

Not really. I mean, Brittany came just a few days ago.

DEAN

Brittany who?

KELLY

She works at Always 25.

DEAN

Tall, blonde, nice... you know.

KELLY

Oh...

DEAN

But I'm not- what I mean is- I don't know.

KELLY

Yeah, we're talking about the same person.

DEAN

Yeah...

SAM

So Brittany just moved here?

KELLY

Yup. She came here to start over, something about her boyfriend cheating on her or whatever.

DEAN

That dick.

KELLY

Totally, right?

DEAN

Thanks, you've been a good help.

KELLY

Oh, no problem.

**SAM and DEAN start to walk away**

KELLY

I'm sorry, it's none of my business, I know. But are you guys a couple?

SAM

What?

DEAN

Totally. Come on, sweetie.

**SAM forces a smile, as KELLY chuckles. SAM follows DEAN out.**

SAM

Dean!

DEAN

Let me ask you this, how come everyone thinks we're together? We're just brothers! Or, sisters I guess.

**SAM and DEAN get in the car with CHELSEA and CASTIEL**

CHELSEA

So, did you find out anything more?

DEAN

The girl that helped you out at Always 25 is suspicious. I think we should check her out.

CHELSEA

You mean Brittany?

DEAN

Oh, you're friends with her now, huh?

CHELSEA

No, I can read name tags.

DEAN

Oh. Whatever.

SAM

It makes sense though, Brittany was chewing gum when we saw her, and the garbage at the desk was full of candy wrappers.

CHELSEA

Look at Sammy, being observant.

**They drive off**

** _INT. GREAT BARRINGTON, MA – MOTEL – NIGHT  
_**

**SAM is in the shower, while DEAN and CHELSEA are watching tv**

DEAN

You mean to tell me that parents put their kids in these

DEAN (CONT'D)

skanky outfits, and then expect them to win tiaras?

CHELSEA

Totally.

DEAN

It's so stupid.

(OFFSCREEN) Toddlers and Tiaras Mom

Turn for momma sweetheart! Show them what you got! You go!

DEAN

Yet, it's so intriguing.

CHELSEA

I know.

**We hear the credits roll, and DEAN shuts off the tv**

DEAN

So what's your story?

CHELSEA

Excuse me? I already told me-

DEAN

You told me jack-squat. You told me what your full name is, you're a slayer, and that you're running away from the watchers. What are some other things? Why are you running away?

CHELSEA

I don't wanna talk about it.

DEAN

Well that's just too damn bad, 'cause you see we need to trust each other. I can't trust you if I don't even know your story.

**CHELSEA sighs, and looks at DEAN. She finally decides that she can trust him**

CHELSEA

You know those vampires back there? The ones that little girl ghost killed?

DEAN

Sure.

CHELSEA

They killed my mom.

**Silence**

DEAN

You never told me that.

CHELSEA

You're the first person I told, haha. Woah, that feels weird getting off my chest.

DEAN

Were you there? When she died?

CHELSEA

They made me watch.

DEAN

So when you said that you recognized that one vamp-

CHELSEA

Her image was burned into my brain.

DEAN

I know where you're coming from-

CHELSEA

No, you don't!

DEAN

Now hold on a second. You keep interrupting me, we're not gonna get anywhere. You know everything about me, that might be for sure, but do you know everything about me, coming from me? I saw my mother die, and that day has been plaguing me ever since. I still have nightmares about it. I've never told anyone, and Sam thought I outgrew them, but I didn't. You think I don't know where you're coming from, just because I was 5 when it happened? You're so wrong.

CHELSEA

I'm sorry.

DEAN

That's okay. You only know what you know from a textbook. Wait, are there textbooks about me?

(CHELSEA nods her head, yes)

Sweet. See, I think we've bonded.

CHELSEA

Yeah.

DEAN

Now, better start getting ready for bed. I'm beat.

CHELSEA

Dean?

DEAN

Yeah?

CHELSEA

Thanks. For listening I mean. And for wanting to listen.

DEAN

(smiling)

No problem. Goodnight.

CHELSEA

Goodnight.

**CHELSEA lies in bed and falls asleep. DEAN looks at her sleeping, and smiles.**

** _INT. GREAT BARRINGTON, MA – MALL – NOON_**

**DEAN, SAM, CHELSEA, and CASTIEL are in the mall. They're looking around, trying to find Always 25.**

DEAN

There!

(DEAN points out Always 25)

**They all run to the store, and find the store manager, BRAD, right away.**

CHELSEA

Hey,

(reading name tag)

Brad, where's Brittany?

BRAD

Friends of hers?

CHELSEA

You could say that, yeah.

BRAD

I'm so sorry, but Brittany just quit her job yesterday. Said something about her mother being ill and needing to move back home.

CHELSEA

Really?

BRAD

Yes, so very sorry.

DEAN

Would you happen to have her home address?

BRAD

Who are you?

DEAN

I'm Deanna, and these are my sisters, Chelsea, Samantha, and Cassie.

**CHELSEA stifles laughter, while SAM and CASTIEL roll their eyes**

DEAN

We know Brittany from, uh, Karate class.

BRAD

I didn't know Brittany took Karate.

CHELSEA

Oh yeah! Practically a black belt.

BRAD

She _was _always light on her feet. Let me just find her address on my phone.

(he takes out his iPhone)

Aweee! Look! It's my cats! That's Pheobe, that's Rachel, that's Joey, that's-

DEAN

Are you by any chance a Friends fan?

BRAD

How can you tell?

DEAN

Observant, is all.

BRAD

I see.

(scrolls through his phone)

She lives on 115 John Street. Do you need directions?

CHELSEA

It's okay, we have a GPS.

**CHELSEA pulls everyone away, and they run out of the store**

CHELSEA

Castiel! Pop us to 115 John Street!

CASTIEL

Of course.

**Everyone holds hands, and they disappear**

** _INT. GREAT BARRINGTON - BRITTANY'S APARTMENT – AFTERNOON_**

**They pop out of nowhere, and everyone except for CASTIEL is looking around, a little in shock. BRITTANY comes up behind them with a gun.**

BRITTANY

Who the Hell are you guys?

**They all turn around slowly**

SAM

Hello?

BRITTANY

Oh, it's you guys. Don't like the new setting?

DEAN

So it was you!

BRITTANY

Of course it was me! I really hope you guys figured this one out fast, 'cause I left a pretty suspicious trail.

CASTIEL

Why did you turn us into women?

BRITTANY

Why not? Also, I think Team Free Will needed some girl power.

DEAN

You know, sometimes feminists piss me off.

CHELSEA

That explains why I didn't turn into a guy.

BRITTANY

Well, that and you're the slayer. I'm actually scared of you.

CHELSEA

Seriously? Aweeh yeah, earnin' the street cred.

BRITTANY

More like the slayers before you earned street cred. Where's your watcher, by the way? Did the slayer rebel and run away?

CHELSEA

You don't know me.

BRITTANY

I know that your mom got viciously killed by vampires.

CHELSEA

You son of a-

(CHELSEA is about to hurt BRITTANY)

**BRITTANY flicks her wrist, and they're all tied up in rope**

BRITTANY

Hey now, violence is never the answer.

CHELSEA

It may not be the answer, but hey, it helps.

BRITTANY

I love slayers, they're just so spunky.

SAM

Why did you bring us here?

BRITTANY

I just wanted to marvel at my handiwork, and then kill you all.

DEAN

Kill the Winchesters?

(he looks over at CASTIEL and CHELSEA)

And an angel and slayer?

BRITTANY

Of course! To be able to say that you killed the Winchesters, a slayer, and an angel with one stone, it gives you

(quoting CHELSEA)

"street cred".

DEAN

Son of a bitch, you really think that you're gonna take us down?

BRITTANY

I really do. Look whose all tied up at the moment. I wouldn't talk if I were you.

**CHELSEA takes out her pocket knife, and starts to cut the rope. DEAN sees what she's doing, so "she" urges BRITTANY on**

DEAN

Did you know Loki? Or Gabriel, whichever one.

BRITTANY

What do you know of Loki?

DEAN

I know that he's dead.

BRITTANY

Seriously?

DEAN

Yeah, he was actually an archangel. Funny story.

BRITTANY

That is strange.

DEAN

Yeah, totally.

**CHELSEA breaks free of the ropes, and kicks BRITTANY in the face. They fight, and CHELSEA gets thrown on a table, breaking it. She then takes a piece of wood broken from the table, and plunges it into BRITTANY's heart. She gags, and falls to the floor, dead. The ropes on DEAN, SAM, and CASTIEL disappear. They all change back to their normal, boy-ish selves. They all look around at each other, and see a mirror. They all run to it, and heave a sigh of relief. DEAN looks at CHELSEA, as she holds the stake, panting.**

DEAN

Woah, you're like a real slayer now.

CHELSEA

What are you talking about?

DEAN

You have a stake? And just- never mind.

** _INT. GREAT BARRINGTON – MOTEL – LATE AFTERNOON_**

**DEAN, SAM, and CHELSEA are packing up clothes**

DEAN

It sucks when they use your pain against you, huh?

CHELSEA

What? Oh, back there with Brittany talking about my mom's death? It's no big deal.

DEAN

Yeah, well, it's okay. We're here for you.

CHELSEA

Thanks.

DEAN

No problem. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you this. I know it's none of my business. But your mom died, where was your dad throughout all of this?

CHELSEA

I don't know.

DEAN

What do you mean you don't know?

CHELSEA

I mean, I don't know. My dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me. I don't know who my dad is.

**CHELSEA takes her bags, and walks out of the motel. DEAN stands there, in shock.**


End file.
